


A Good Teacher

by smutgusher



Series: Teacher Galo AU fics [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Beating, Biting, Blood and Injury, Brutality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face Punching, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Punching, Teacher Galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutgusher/pseuds/smutgusher
Summary: Okay I saw theTeacher AU on Twitterand had to write something about it. Taking a break from my usual bullshit, here's some other nasty bullshit.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Teacher Galo AU fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615834
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	A Good Teacher

Galo Thymos tried very hard to get through to his students, but even he had to admit it was hard to work with a class full of unfit, uncooperative teens.

Today was no different. Gym seemed to be everyone’s least favorite subject. He was gentle and patient, but all his encouragement and praise seemed to fall on deaf ears, clashing horribly against the sullen mood of the class.

Nothing kept him down, though. He waved them off, offered handshakes that were never accepted, high fives that were never taken. He did a sweep of the locker rooms after everyone had finished for the day. Less vomit on the floors this time than before, which seemed like a good sign. A handful of valuables left behind, which he locked into the desk drawer in his office. He stepped out and locked the door, keys jangling in his hand.

He turned to face Lio, standing behind him silently.

Now, as a teacher, there was no such thing as a student he didn’t like. Lio was just hard to read, and he didn’t let those strange smiles get to him.

Like the one he was wearing right now, hands on hips. Strange and… hungry.

“What can I do you for, Lio? Did you forget anything?” Galo asked, beaming.

“Oh...” Lio put on an impression of contemplation, finger on chin. “Just looking, Mr Thymos.”

Mr Thymos swallowed. He didn’t know what that look in Lio’s eyes meant, but he didn’t like it.

“Well, we’re all done here for today. You should head to your next class.”

“I should, Mr Thymos.” Lio grinned viciously. “But I’m not.”

“Oh, that’s no good, Lio!” Galo gushed. “You’ve got to think of your future! School is where you learn all you need to know for the outside world. There’s nothing more important!”

Lio threw back his head and _laughed_. His dry, empty mirth echoed through the locker room. Somehow, Galo felt very small.

“Oh, Mr Thymos,” Lio replied mockingly. “You care so much about your students. You want us to think of our future.”

The gap between them was shrinking. Suddenly, Lio was much closer to Galo than he had  ever  been before.

“Think about yours,” said Lio with his unbroken smile, and grabbed Mr Thymos by the collar of his shirt. A fist sailed in from one side, connecting with the teacher’s temple, knocking the glasses off his face. He crumpled with a grunt, clutching his head where Lio had punched him.

“Take your hands away,” Lio ordered, but Galo wasn’t listening, curled up on the ground like a baby, rocking from side to side. The student rolled his eyes and went down on one knee, pushing his teacher onto his back and pulling his hands away himself.

“Nonononononononono…” Galo begged from the ground. The cheery, kind look on his face had gone, replaced with one of sheer primal fear.

“Beautiful,” Lio commented, licking his lips and beaming. His hands danced over the body beneath him. Wonderful, firm muscles, soft where it counted. Mouthwatering.

He dropped his other knee and craned over, tongue out.  Galo cringed at the feeling of the breath over his skin. Then suddenly,

Pain.

Lio had tasted him, and now was he biting down hard on his teacher’s collarbone. It wasn’t gentle.  Mr Thymos screamed, and Lio drew blood.

He moved down, to that gorgeous chest. A wall of unbroken flesh.

Broken. Lio licked and sucked and grabbed a mouthful of it between his teeth and bit down hard, again.  He passed a nipple, lodging the teat in his mouth and pulling away with a suckle.  His hands wound up around Galo’s neck, pressing on the poor man’s throat. He took this as a sign to plead, once again.

“You don’t n… need to d-do this, Lio!” Galo choked out. Lio just looked up from his handiwork, the harsh bite marks slowly turning yellow and purple from the bruising.

“I don’t, no.” Lio smiled. Then he rose to his feet, stepping over and pressing his foot onto his neck.

Galo finally found the state of mind to struggle. He scrabbled at the foot with both hands, trying to tear it off him.

“Oh, you don’t want it there? Where else should I put it, Mr Thymos?”

“On the ground,” Galo hissed through clenched teeth. “Then we should have a talk with Mr Foresight.”

“Oh no, I don’t like that idea,” Lio replied casually, raising his foot above Mr Thymos’ supine body and carefully pushing down into the new bruises on his chest. “I don’t like that idea at all.”

Galo screamed  until Lio let go, and he curled up again, holding onto that bruise,  but Lio still wasn’t done.  The student forced  the  teacher onto his back again, straddling his chest.  Something glinted in Lio’s hand, and that caught Galo’s eye.

He already knew what it was before it connected with the side of his head. The brass knuckles knocked him silly, and the world lost its color for a moment.  All he could possibly do was defend,  holding his upper arms to his head to protect him from Lio.

Lio moaned,  and slammed a fist into Mr Thymos’ chest.

“So beautiful,” Lio breathed. “Just perfect.”

Then he punched Galo in the other side of his face. He shoved a hand down his school pants, groping himself with one hand and slapping his teacher in the face with another. He brought his fist down on Mr Thymos’ nose in a small explosion of blood, coating his student’s fist with bright red fluids.

Mr Thymos just whined. Lio reached back into his teacher’s loose pants, and the look of concentration his face had settled into broke again into that smile that Galo hated. Or didn’t hate. One of those.

“You’re hard, Mr Thymos. How is that?”

“Lio, please...” Galo wasn’t about to waste breath on pleasing his assailant. Even now, he was trying to get through to Lio. “You can s-till st… stop, we can work something out.”

“You’re right, Mr Thymos, but I got a better idea.” Lio slid a hand behind him into Galo’s pants. He grabbed Galo’s cock in a vice-like grip, squeezing hard – so hard that Galo already feared it might break. The teacher willed his erection away, or tried to, because it just would not go.

“How about you become mine? I already run this school. The teachers didn’t tell you anything about me.”

“W-what?” Galo spluttered.

Lio laughed mirthlessly. “Oh, you’re so amusing.”

“Lio,” Galo strained out, before the brass knuckles returned, punching him in the neck. His hands flung to his throat instinctively. Tears sprang into his eyes, and he struggled for breath.

“I don’t even need to threaten you,” said Lio. “You’ll come to me again. To give you more of this.”

Hands curled around Galo’s wrists, pinning him down.

Lio got close, again. So close this time, that Galo could see him clearly without his glasses, shattered on the floor beside him.

“You’re just a hole,” the student whispered to the teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, read [Galo Dreams of Lio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166296), a sequel of sorts.  
> 


End file.
